poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Truth about Mephiles and Nobodies
They are back in the Hollow Bastion Ace: Well, I think we're done. Garuru: Look at this. They saw a Thank you of them on the Computer Ace: Tron... Hang in there. Garuru: So then, where should we start? Ace: I know. Let's access the DTD! Garuru is typing Garuru: You're Ancestor went the situation in the Town. But he'll be back soon. So don't be worried. Hey. Look, it's asking for a password. Wile: That's an easy one. It's. Ace: Ace! Daffy: Daffy! Taz: Taz! Wile: Wile! He's typing the password Garuru: I think... it worked! Ace: And? Garuru: There, that should do it. I better go, see ya. Ace: You're not gonna check out the data? It's wasn't exaleasy to get! Garuru: I'm coming right back. Hey, Ace- why don't you get started on loading the data and copy it down? It's just a few keystroke, that's all. He left Daffy: Do you think it work? Ace: Well, let's fine. He is typing Ace: Wow. It's doing something. Wile: I think it wants to know what what we want to know. Ace: Lexi, Tech, Rev, Slam and Duck He's typing and it say the Data error Ace: I can't believe it.... even this Computer doesn't know. Wile is gonna type Daffy: What are you doing? Wile: I think need to find out about the Nobodies. He's typing and it show a page Ace: What is that? Computer: The Data is corrupt. Daffy: Huh!? Wile: What about the Organization Animal's? He's typing it Wile: There you go. Computer: The Data is corrupt. Ace: You stupid Computer! He's pounding the Keyboard Wile: Ace! Then it show a Picture of a White Monkey Ace: Who is that, Monkey? Bugs: Well, looks like you got things working. All: Oh, Bugs! Bugs: Sunny, great job. The Computer should tell us the things we want to know. Wile: But it keeps saying that the data inside's has been corrupted. Ace: And we found this picture that we don't know. Bugs look so Shock Bug: Mephiles the Wise. Daffy: Huh? Ace: Um, Grandpa, are you feeling okay? Daffy: Did you forgot what Mephiles looks like? Bugs: Of course I was! And this is him! I'm sure of it! Daffy: What? Ace: Excuse, I want to show you something. He show a picture of Mephiles Ace: I take a picture of him, 3 Years ago. And see? This is Mephiles, you know that Hedgehog we all works reeeally hard to defeat? Bugs: Oh, yeah. I didn't finish explain to you. Daffy: What? Bugs: Well, the Hedgehog from that Picture is definitely the one who tired to take over Kingdom Hearts- that one that you guys defeat him. But, what you actually fough was his Heartless. You see, he was not really Mephiles, he just went around telling everyone that he was. Ace: You mean. Daffy: Um... They don't know what it means and they figured it out All: What!? Ace: We went through all that trouble and defeat an inposter? Bugs: Yes, a fake. But he's still had to be stopped. Daffy: Aw, I cannot believe this! Wile: I am too, if he's a fake. Then what happen to the real Mephiles? Bugs: Well, that's just what I'm trying to figured out. Mephiles the Wise should know all about Organization 18 Animals plans, and what's been happening to the world's. I'm sure he'll give us some help. You know I came close to finding him once... Wile: Let's see.... Ace: You don't mean there's more... I have enough of all the confusion stuff. Wile: Well, let me see. That Hedgehog named Mephiles who wasn't really Mephiles became a Heartless. Does that Nobodies got Created when that happened, too? Bugs: Of course! And that Nobody is the leader of the Organization Animals. All: What!!! Bugs: I think I know I meet this fake Mephiles before, and I've seen the leader of Organization 18 Animals, too. Hmm, kinda feel like being around the same animal. Ace: So when did you meet him? Bug: Let's just say, I don't remember. Mephiles the Wise, the real Mephiles will know everything about the imposter true identity, that's why I've got to find him and ask him about it. Ace: So he use his name for nothing? You...! You started all of this. Because of you, Lexi, my team's... oh, Grandpa, did you know where my team is? Bugs: They... (Sigh) I'm sorry. I can't help. Ace: You sure, Bugs? Bugs: I'm sorry, Grandson. Ace: Well, what about Lexi? The Organization 18 Animals got her. Bug: (Gasp) Oh, No! Ace. Daffy. Wile. Taz. I was planning to go get help from Mephiles the Wise. But- now I know I forgot the most important thing. Helping people should always come before asking others for help. We're safe and sound- and free to choose! So there's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends. Let's look for Duck, Tech, Rev, Slam and Lexi together. Then a Huge rumbling has shaking the room Ace: Oh No! Outside! Bugs: Looks like we have problems like that! He left the Room Meanwhile All the Heartless has break the Wall and roaming around the Town and the Castle Meanwhile All the Heartless is fighting the Dusk, Sylvester and Black Doom is watching Black Doom: Listen my Heartless, defeat those white Creatures! And get rid of them! Sylvester: There's no way we could fight them for this! I don't know I'm doing, Cause I'm out of here! Black Doom: What a fool he is. He saw Ace and his friends, so he disappeared Black Doom: (Voice) Heartless! Forget those White Creature, defeat Ace and his friends at once! Wile: Oh boy! They are fighting them and they defeated them, then 3 Angel came ????: Where's Black Doom? Ace: I think he left. ?????? 2: Well, that's pretty lame of him. ????? 3:: I guess we picked the Wrong side. They are having a conversation Ace: Um, if you're looking for side... why don't you side with Garuru? They can't always use some help. ?????: Does this Garuru have some treasure? Daffy: Of course. A tons of them. ????? 2: Perfect! ?????? 3: Come on. Ace: Who are you, ladies? ?????: Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning ????? 3: Just three Treasure fanatics. ????? 2: Later, taters! They disappeared Ace: Wait. Did Garuru have any treasures? They saw Daffy laughing and he left, know that he was lying to them, they left the Castle and saw Dusk, they are keeping and moving and saw a light Ace: What the!? And it was Sephiroth Daffy: Ace, it's Sephiroth! Wile: Wasn't Sephiroth the one who's supposed to be the dark park of Cloud's heart like Zoruru said to us? Sephiroth: So, did Cloud's friend tell you that? Then he must understand now. Ace: Just what are you gonna do to him? Sephiroth: Nothing. Cloud is the one who hunger for darkness. But his friend, just helping him. Ace: Zoruru said that Cloud's gonna have a score to settle with you. Sephiroth: I see... He and Zoruru wants to meet me again. Then I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out. He fly's off and disappeared